


j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire

by Juliet_Lemming98



Series: la pratique française [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Angst, Cauchemars, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, bed, le soldat d'hiver, sleeping, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98
Summary: Bucky a un cauchemar et quand il se réveil, c'est comme le soldat d'hiver...





	j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire

**Author's Note:**

> Ma pratique française; laissez les critiques et les commentaires pour m'aider, s'il vous plaît!
> 
> Le title est d'un chanson de Joyce Jonathan, 'Je ne sais pas'

  
Comment la pluie n'arrêtait pas, Steve ne savait pas. L'orage habitait dans le ciel, il ne finira jamais. Les nuages lançait les fortes pluies à la terre.  
Steve regardait le ciel, et le tas gris qui y volait. L'extérieur avait froid, était sombre, mais le lit de lui et Bucky avait chaud, et les petites lampes jaunes l'illuminaient. Steve bougeait son bras pour devenir plus près à Bucky endormi. L'assassin émettait un petit ronflement, et il se tournait vers Steve, qui faisait un sourire.  
Le tout était beau, jusqu'à la tour a été touchée par la foudre.  
Dans un instant, Bucky était bien réveillé, et il se débattait. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, et il ne peut pas entendre les trucs que Steve disait;  
'Bucky! Bucky, tu vas bien, c'est pas grave... Bucky, chéri?'  
Encore, ça semble qu'il ne puisse pas entendre Steve, et son bras en métal ronronnait comme c'était perdu aussi.  
La chambre était illuminé complètement par la foudre, chaque sept seconds, et ça, avec la bruit, donne Bucky peur.  
'Bucky, c'est que la foudre, Bucky!'  
La respiration du Bucky était irrégulière, ses yeux craintifs, mais Steve pensait que Bucky puisse lui entendre.  
'C'est moi, mon chéri, Bucky.'  
Steve attrapait ses bras au Bucky, et l'homme reculait.  
L'éclair illuminé la visage du Bucky, et Steve peut voir qu'il était plein de la peur. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et il mordrait ses lèvres.  
'Steve?' Son voix résonnait en l'intervalle silencieuse entre les foudres.  
'Bucky? C'est pas grave, c'est que le...'  
Steve était arrêté par l'orage, mais il utilise la lumière naturelle pour bouger plus près à Bucky. Le brunet était immobile sauf qu'il tremblait un peu.  
'что?' _'Quoi?'_  
'Bucky, tu a un cauchemar, rêvez-toi!'  
'нет...' ' _Non...'_  
Steve voletant à Bucky, il lui agitait.  
'Bucky!'  
Soudainement, Steve regardait comme les yeux de Bucky devinaient plus clairs, plus blues.  
'Jerk?' Steve disait si doucement que Bucky pouvait à peine l'entendre.  
'Punk,' Bucky disait avec un voix équitablement doux.  
Bien qu'ils soient les amants, ils ne ses embrassaient pas. Les amis vrais, ils ses étreignaient, tentaient fermement.  
'Steve, je suis désolé.' Bucky murmurait. 'Je suis si désolé.'  
Steve tenait plus fermement Bucky.  
'C'est pas grave, je t'aime, ça fait rien,'  
Bucky tremblait aux mains des Steve.  
'Steve...'  
Ils étaient debout pour un minute, et Steve murmurait;  
'Si on allait au lit?'  
Bucky disait en reniflant; 'ouais, s'il vous plaît.'  
Ce n'était que quand ils étaient dans le lit que Bucky pouvait dire;  
'Je t'aime aussi.'  
Endormi, Steve disait rien, mais il tenait bien Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Dans cette histoire, je pense que j'aie les problems avec les trucs que Bucky et Steve disait, j'essayais trouver les phrases qui sont plus natural et plus français, mais j'ai pas aucun expérience ou connaissance de comment l'écrire.  
> (Je suis désolé je sais que ma grammaire soit probablement terrible dans cette paragraphe mais je veux poster l'histoire et je suis si fatiguée)
> 
> Comme toujours, laissez les comments s'il vous plaît!!!!  
> (Merci pour tous les comments, Ils me font heureuse!!)


End file.
